Yeoman Sookie's Belts It Out
by Mairemor
Summary: Outrageous pimp for the new section of my lickalicious space lemons fic Where No Man Has Gone Before this is Ch 10 as well . Come help Captain Eric Northman, Yeoman Stackhouse the gracious and plentiful crew of the Cornucopia fight THE WRATH OF QUINN !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A lot of readers have asked me to update…so here's the kick off…sung by the luscious Yeoman Stackhouse (chorus sung Allegro Con Molto Forte)…to the next section of this spacey spoof entitled—**_**THE WRATH OF QUINN**_**—For those who aren't trekkers, go to YouTube and look for the prequel…no joke…**_**Space Seed**_**, (Khan…is right up there w TB's Eric for fucktastic hawtness!),,, then rent or watch the movie **_**The Wrath of Khan**_**. Gilbert and Sullivan have had so many parodies based upon their operettas that they've ceased to turn over in their graves. So, here goes, to kick off **_**The Wrath of Quinn**_**-- FDM, Sun, thanks for giggling…y'all may be sorry you egged me on :-D**

* * *

**I Am The Very Model of a Modern Starship Concubine**

**(Sung to the tune off I am the Very Model of a Modern Major General from the Pirates of Penzance)**

I am the very model of a modern starship concubine

My tractor beam pulls in the guys because my jugs are so divine

The captain he can't get enough, for quim he's reveren-tial

His _oohs_ and _ahhs_ are frequent and onomatopoeiatical

****

His groupies mourn, for sex with me, he's verging on fanatical

Device or no he's ripe for undulations—he's piratical

In Ready Room or Shuttle Bay he never gets enough of me

We've done some things we never learned at the Starfleet Academy

****

_**We've done some things we never learned at the Starfleet Academy**_

_**We've done some things we never learned at the Starfleet Academy**_

_******  
**_

Though Bill has popped my cherry and still thinks he had the best of me

I guarantee I've learned some moves that he would give a nut to see

For Nona gave me pleasure objects unique and fantastical

That make you writhe, and groan and scream in syntax unseman-tical

****

Whether my thong is off or on is quite inconsequen-tial

The boys don't care, my mini-skirt shows off my bare essen-tials

In short, in matters both tactile and oral I am so sublime

I am the very model of a modern starship concubine

****

_**In short in matters both tactile and oral she is so sublime**_

_**She is the very model of a modern starship concubine**_

_******  
**_

I know all the distinctions of male alien anatomies

Where each package should be encased and what the scenic view will be

I know exact dimensions for each curved or straight or oblong tush

They cum to me because they know there'll be no beating round the bush

****

_**They cum to her because they know there'll be no beating round the bush**_

_**They cum to her because they know there'll be no beating round the bush**_

_******  
**_

My sexy Captain Northman will encounter his old nemesis

His name is Quinn; he'll want to have a tour around my premises

And in the midst of love and war, is this onslaught unfightable

Or will he find his passes absolutely unrequitable?

****

If muscular hormonal Quinn can tempt me is still to be seen

(The Tiger's eyes just eat me up when I am on the viewing screen)

His… head… is filled with anguish, and he growls in a most lusty way

I haven't quite decided if I want to run a blocking play

****

_**She hasn't quite decided if she's going to run a blocking play**_

_**She hasn't quite decided if she's going to run a blocking play**_

_******  
**_

I'm very well informed about the working of an info pod

My fingers know each interface and make the Captain moan "Oh God!"

I do my duties well and I've earned nothing but opprobrium

Because I am the Yeoman who is actively disrobing him

****

_**She does her duties well and she's earned nothing but opprobrium**_

_**Because she is the Yeoman who is actively disrobing him**_

_******  
**_

From Gamma Quadrant A to Theta quadrant where I screwed my prof

I've never met a man who didn't want to peel my knickers off

Although with Starfleet protocols I always try to toe the line

I am the very model of a modern Starfleet concubine

****

_**Although with Starfleet protocols she always tries to toe the line**_

_**She is the very model of a modern Starfleet concubine**_

_******  
**_

I have a great conception of each gentleman's testosterone

And never met a male I couldn't lure out of the Neutral Zone

I'm game to try the races that prefer to be androgynous

They too find satisfaction in my sizzling Zone Erogenous.

****

So as the Cornucopia prepares to meet the Wrath of Quinn

I don't think that the captain and the Tiger will be kissing kin

Still, on my ass-ets they'll agree--most heartily be of one mind

For I'm the very model of a modern starship concubine

****

_**Still, on her ass-ets they'll agree--most heartily—be of one mind **_

_**She is the very model of a modern starship concubine**_

_**Still, on her ass-ets they'll agree--most heartily—be of one mind**_

_**She is the very model of a modern starship concubine**_

_

* * *

_

_***snickers* *snorts* **_

_**Care to add a verse? **_

_**Stay tuned for THE WRATH OF QUINN**_


	2. Chapter 2

**RED ALERT! RED ALERT1**

**ALL HANDS SET COURSE FOR MY FIC**

**WHERE NO MAN HAS GONE BEFORE**

**PART II THE WRATH OF QUINN**

**WHERE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS **

**FUNKY FIC RESIDES**

http:/www (DOT) fanfiction. (DOT) net/s/ 5054190/ 11/

[PUT IN DOTS & TAKE OUT SPACES…SEE YOU ON THE BRIDGE]


End file.
